User blog:CreddieorSeddie/Why do i ship both creddie and seddie? Why should you consider it?
Ok, I know many fans do like both ships at least somewhat, but I also know many people (both ships are guilty) of standing so strong for their ship that they are devastated when it doesn't happen or the opposite happens (*cough cough iOMG *cough *cough iSYl or almost any minor episode). I believe we should support both ships just in case this happens, if we try we can bring ourselves to like both ships. I know many who do it including me. here are some things to consider. If Creddie happened: You have to admit, they make an adorable couple if Sam wasn't in the picture. Freddie has been crushing on Carly and does the cute jealousy as late as season 4. I like love/hope relationships because it gives something to aim towards. You always wonder if Carly really does like Freddie and just enjoys the chase. Would that make her evil? Girls do that everyday in real life. We know how amused she is with his interest and we also know how upset she can get when he shows interest in other girls and vice versa. If Creddie happened, at this point I realize Sam has been the only one upfront with her feelings, but we have no idea what Dan has in mind for Freddie's reaction. With Creddie, we at least still have Sam's verbal and physical abuse towards Freddie, with Seddie we can't be sure because when she "loved" him, she was acting nice and everything towards him and she just wasn't sam. I like this pairing because we still have sams abuse comedy act. Along with some mushy stuff. If seddie happened: Ok, I know a lot of people who like the seddie relationship, but worry about what Carly herself would do. I like this relationship because i could picture Sam still being Sam towards Freddie just kissing him here and there ;) Sam is very funny when she gets jealous because its obvious and I can see now some hilarious scenes Dan will incorprate in the show with her rage issues. Also, I can picture many other funny scenes with these two. Plus on top of it, they go well together. Things positive to Consider for creddie: -Have fun moments between them like when girls flirt with Freddie -We finally know Carly has feelings for freddie in return -They have a lot of random cute moments that make you say "aww :)" Things negative to consider for Creddie: -The comedy that comes with the possible seddie relationship would be lacking -Poor Sam :( (sam has obvious feelings for freddie now and without a good way it, it would be extremely upsetting for Sam) Positive things for Seddie: -Possible funny moments between them (alot) -its finally known both like each other negative things for Seddie: -Any jealousy from Carly would spark a love triangle -Awkward moments of Carly being the third wheel (Sam would make a joke, Carly doesn't really do that) -Carly's reaction to their relationship (For example, ITTK- She was having a hard time accepting they kissed, ISAFW- She seemed more "for" the idea of Creddie then seddie by her tone of voice) So there are many things both positive and negative to consider, but i think both ships are cool and have different perks about them that you wanna see. I just don't wan't want ANYONE to be mad if a certain ship happens, I know thats impossible but you know whatever helps. Category:Blog posts